of Stars and Champagne
by SwanQueen1
Summary: Set during s2ep5. Laura and Carmilla go to the rooftop to stargaze and drink champagne. There they experience a turning point in their lives.


"Race you"

Carmilla looked up just in time to see Laura run away, giggling in delight. She looked back at the camera, raising an eyebrow in amusement before switching it off. She stood up and with inhuman speed, raced up the steps of her mother's old apartment. She caught Laura halfway up the second case of stairs and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her up on her back. Laura squealed in surprise, wrapping her arms around her neck before she fell off.

Despite Carmilla's vampire ways and her supreme strength, she never treated Laura like she was made of glass. This was something that Laura was very grateful for. It was bad enough that her father had raised her like a helicopter parent. She didn't need anyone else treating her the same way. This was proven when Carmilla unceremoniously dropped her on the concrete ground of the rooftop. Laura landed with an "oomph" on her stomach and by the time she pulled herself together, Carmilla had raced back downstairs, leaving the rooftop door swinging.

Fueled with anticipation, Carmilla ran faster than usual and grabbed the necessities before running back to the roof.

Laura whipped her head around at the sound of the door opening again. "Carm, what are you doing?"

"Well you said we never managed to drink champagne and stargaze so I decided why not do it now?" Carmilla laid out a felt blanket and placed two champagne glasses on top.

"Wow" Laura breathed out, scooting over to the soft blanket.

Carmilla smiled warmly as she sat down. She poured the both of them champagne and they both clinked glasses.

"Oh my god" Laura gasped as she swallowed her first sip. "This is amazing!"

Carmilla chuckled. "I'm glad you like it creampuff"

By the time they finished their first glass, the sun had set and the first set of stars appeared in the sky. They laid down, side by side.

"Isn't it amazing?" Carmilla asked. "Seeing all of these stars up in the sky and realizing how small you are compared to the rest of the universe?"

"Mm hmm" Laura buried her face in her neck.

"To look up and just see a sea of blackness surrounding you, littered with thousands of balls of light and the only thing keeping you on this earth is gravity" She looked down at the small girl curled into her side. "Sometimes I think you are the only thing that keeps me grounded"

Laura looked up at this and met Carmilla's dark eyes, swimming with emotion. She leaned up and gave her a comforting kiss.

Their lips moved in harmony and when Carmilla ran her tongue over Laura's bottom lip, seeking permission, Laura obliged without hesitation. Their tongues played gently with each other. There was no need for dominance.

Carmilla ran a hand over her back and pulled her down, causing Laura to straddle the vampire. Laura broke the kiss in order to breathe and looked down at her. Her eyes were dilated with lust and they both knew there was no turning back now.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked. Carmilla nodded. Laura leaned down for another soft kiss and then moved her lips down to her neck, sucking at the skin. Carmilla moaned at the touch, her skin beginning to flare up.

Laura didn't move fast. She wanted to memorize every part of her body, what she liked, what caused a reaction. When she came to her chest, she raised herself up and announced, "You're wearing too many clothes"

"And so are you" Carmilla gripped the front of Laura's shirt and tugged. Laura raised her hands over her head and the shirt came off gracefully. Soon the two girls were wearing nothing but their undergarments.

Laura resumed her descent and kissed her way down, stopping to lick the bra covered nipples straining against the fabric. Carmilla whined in response. She arched her back and reached behind her to get the restricting garment off. She moaned at the feel of Laura's hot and wet tongue laving at her nipple, licking and sucking until it became hard. She moved to do the same to the other. It took all of Carmilla's will to grip Laura at the waist and flip them over so she was on top. Laura looked at her with a comical expression and Carmilla would have laughed if this wasn't such a serious turning point in their lives.

"My turn" Carmilla whispered. She copied Laura's movements, kissing her way down her body and giving equal amounts of attention to each breasts until Laura was whining for more.

She kissed her way down and stopped once she could smell her arousal. She looked up to get permission to continue. Laura nodded, breathing heavily in anticipation.

She gripped her black lacy underwear with her teeth and moved them down to her ankles in a painfully slow manner.

"Spread your legs" Carmilla murmured. Laura moved them apart as far as they could go and Carmilla moved to lay in between them. She ran a finger through dripping folds and Laura whimpered. She spread them apart with her fingers and leaned in to smell her in.

"You smell so good" Without a second thought, she dove in and licked a hot path along the length of her slit. Laura buckled, crying out in pleasure. She found the small pearl of nerves quickly and lapped at it, causing Laura to grip her head.

Pretty soon, Laura started to pant and her grip became almost painful, signaling to Carmilla that she was close. Carmilla stopped her ministrations and lifted her head. She moved up so she was face to face with Laura.

"Why did you stop?" Laura demanded in frustration. Beads of sweat coated her body and her eyes were nearly black with lust.

"I'm not finished just yet" She said. She looked directly in Laura's eyes as she ran a finger through her folds, coating them in her arousal. She pointed the finger at her entrance and slowly entered her. Laura's eyes widened and she cried out in pain. Carmilla immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry" She apologized. "Do you wish for me to stop?"

Laura shook her head, eyes shut tight. "No. It just hurts"

"It'll get better" Carmilla assured her. "Just try and relax your body"

Laura did what she was told and her entrance loosened. Carmilla pushed in the rest of her finger, stopping every couple of seconds for Laura to get used to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Laura nodded. "Yeah. It's getting better"

Carmilla began to slowly pump in and out of her and Laura gasped in pleasure.

"Faster" She demanded.

Carmilla pumped faster, the wetness creating a slapping noise against her skin. It wasn't long before Laura was demanding more so Carmilla added another finger, her thumb rubbing her clit. Laura arched her back, crying out in pure ecstasy. Through the glaze of lust, Laura managed to pull down Carmilla's underwear and ran a finger through her damp folds. Carmilla gasped. "Fuck Laura"

Laura sunk her finger inside her and Carmilla bit her lower lip. She soon added another finger.

The both of them, lost in each other, did their best to give each other a mind blowing orgasm.

Carmilla felt Laura's walls tighten around her fingers and she pressed down hard on her clit. Laura screamed, arching her back. Her scream caused Carmilla to come with a soft cry. They slowed their fingers, bringing each other down softly from their high. Carmilla collapsed on her side, hot and sweaty.

"That was incredible" Laura whispered breathlessly, turning on her side.

Carmilla nodded, too tired for words.

They moved closer, wrapping their legs and arms around each other. Laura nuzzled Carmilla and let out a soft sigh before closing her eyes.

As they drifted off to sleep, they were content in knowing that whatever dangers they faced the next day, they would face together.


End file.
